


What's in a Name?

by Newdrwhofan



Series: Girl in the Fireplace Therapy [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdrwhofan/pseuds/Newdrwhofan
Summary: Just something the Doctor said to Reinette after breaking all of the time windows in "The Girl in the Fireplace". 10Rose.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Girl in the Fireplace Therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659739
Kudos: 5





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Madame de Pompadour didn't have to share her suspicions about the fireplace...
> 
> Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own either Doctor Who or William Shakespeare. Nor do I get anything from writing these stories - except wonderful, constructive reviews! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge ;)

Reinette found him by the window, gazing out at the night sky. "You know all their names, don't you?" she asked. "I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

The Doctor turned to her. Casually, flippantly, he asked, "What's in a name?"

What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet.

She had seen her in his mind, as well. Glowing more golden than anything in Versailles; the "child" she had at one time hoped to lift herself above in his esteem.

"It's a pity," she told him, with as much bravery as she could muster. "I think I would have enjoyed the slow path."

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> Anyone want to tell me that a Shakespeare geek like the Doctor wouldn't have known exactly what he was saying? :)
> 
> Man! It's been how many years, and I'm still writing myself GitF therapy fics...


End file.
